


Magic and Volleyball

by Daughter_of_Hades1399, karmandthedarkangel



Category: Haikyuu!!, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Greek mythology enters Haikyuu, Magic also enters Haikyuu, Magical Haikyuu characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Royal Haikyuu Characters, Werecat Kozume Kenma, Werewolf Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Hades1399/pseuds/Daughter_of_Hades1399, https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmandthedarkangel/pseuds/karmandthedarkangel
Summary: Some of the members of the Haikyuu volleyball teams have secrets. Big ones. And all their secrets are put into jeopardy when someone from a different dimensions comes...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Smack!**

The gorgeous brown haired boy landed on his feet after the ball hit the ground on the other side of the net. He frowned and picked up another ball, aiming it at the water bottle he had placed earlier. He jumped up and-

**Ping!**

Ht managed to hit the water bottle this time. It had taken him ten tries. He wasn't satisfied one bit. He went around the net and put the water bottle in a different place and continued to throw volleyballs until he successfully hit it.

"Eleven this time." His dark voice said out loud. "No wonder we didn't make it to nationals."

He got another ball and jumped up again- only to fall midway and hit the ground. Tears formed in his beautiful light brown eyes as he hugged his knee close to him. He cursed as he got up, wobbling. He hadn't even managed to stand up straight before pain shot up his leg, his knee giving out as he got reacquainted with the floor. Tears started falling down his cheeks.

"I can't do it! I'll never be able to beat Tobio! I can't even stand up straight or hit a ball properly. How can I beat a genius? If I practice, this happens. I suppose that's what I get for trying to surpass a genius. Hard work will never beat natural born talent, will it? I've been trying for years and got nothing out of it. But all Tobio had to do was flutter his little eyelashes and got all of that in just minutes. No wonder I'm hated and feared. I can't even do the thing I'm best at right. And along the way, I just drive everyone away. I don't even think Iwa-chan likes me. But it makes sense. He's destined for greatness while I remain a nobody. I can be a somebody for a while but, it will all fade eventually. But, I just have to get up and hit the ball. That's it. That's my life. I just have to hit it until it breaks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next aren't very long and we're sorry about that, but, we will start adding longer chapters. It's our first time doing this partnership type thing so...
> 
> Also, comments and kudos are very much appreciated. Thank you for reading and have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

The skiers were blue, the grass was green, his cabin was dark and there was a snake on his arm. Not a real one, but it wasn’t a tattoo either. It was a mark. A birthmark. Most of his family members had one similar to his. Not many had it in the exact same spot and if they did, it wasn’t the same color and it would happen multiple generations later. But something had changed in his generation. No one knew what it meant since it happened. No one. And Nico di Angelo didn’t know either. He didn’t know what changed in his generation and why it had to include him. But he also wasn’t sure if he even wanted to know.

The day had started normally, or as normally as a morning could start for a demigod. He decided to skip breakfast and instead went to practice on the new powers he had discovered. He had yet to name all of his new strange powers. One of them allowed him to play his and other people’s memories like a movie as long as he had the person’s permission. In this case, he had tried to unlock his memories that had been locked away. And as usual, he had no such luck. ‘At least I’m improving a bit’ our favorite gay icon though to himself. ‘But that’s still not enough.’ When he noticed someone coming towards him, he stopped using his powers causing the images to disappear. You may be wondering, ‘ Why would Nico need to dissolve the images?’. The reason was that he had decided to keep his new powers hidden until he could completely control them. That way, if he were to use them, no one would get accidentally hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hit it till it breaks huh? That motto is going to cause you to stop playing volleyball Idiotkawa!"

"Waaah, Iwa-chan! So mean!" 

"Shut up! I'm literally gonna have to take you to the hospital again!" Iwaizumi shouted, worry in his eyes as he picked up his best friend. 

~~~~~~~5 minutes earlier~~~~~~~~

Oikawa finally got up without falling down. He threw a ball in the air and hit it, but his knee couldn't handle it. He groaned as he fell and realized he couldn't get up. He brought out his phone, his finger hovering over Iwaizumi's contact. He looked at the letters saying Iwa-chan surrounded by emojis and just put his phone away. 

"I don't want to be a burden to him."

"Too late."

Oikawa turned around and saw his always grumpy best friend standing there, his arms crossed.

"Iwa-chan..."

"I told you not to do it. I told you not to overwork yourself."

Oikawa turned away.

"You said you wouldn't. And I trusted you. That's why everyone still thinks you got benched at the beginning was for something that wasn't permanent. They think your knee brace is just for looks. They don't know the truth because I trusted you!"

"I'm sorry, okay? It's not even that late this time."

"It's 5 p.m."

"Did my sister send you here?"

"She's still at work."

"Why'd you come?"

"Why do you think? I was worried dumba**!"

"Awww, Iwa-chan! That's so sweet!"

"Shut up!"

"You're not supposed to hit an injured person!"

"I don't care! It's your fault!"

"Iwa-chan!"

~~~~~~Back to present~~~~~~~

Iwaizumi took Oikawa back to his house. He looked over his knee and got a bucket filled with cold water. Oikawa submerged his right leg into the water, wincing as his leg tried to get adjusted to the sudden change. 

"It's too cold Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi put his hand in the water and took it out, the frown staying on his face.

"No it isn't idiot."

"Yes it is!"

"It's the temperature it's supposed to be."

"Prove it."

Iwaizumi sighed before pulling out a thermometer and inserting it into the water. He looked at it.

"See?" He showed it to the injured boy.

"It's too cold!"

"It's only .5 degrees colder than what they said to put!"

"Still!"

"As long as it's within 1 or 2 degrees of the temperature, we're fine!"

"And?"

"Too bad! I'm going to bring food. If I saw anything different when I come back..." He let that threat hang in the air as he walked to the kitchen.

"Dumba**." Hajime muttered. Worry showed up in his eyes. "At this rate he's either gonna have to stop playing volleyball forever, no longer be able to walk or he might even die. He's so stupid and always pushing himself too hard. Looks like I'll have to keep a better watch over him." He said, putting in the spices. When he was done, he got the curry, got rice and went to Oikawa's room. He peeked in and was relieved to see the leg was still in the bucket. He entered and gave the food over to him.

"Here."

"No milkbread?"

"Not right now. Eat that first."

"Okay mom!"

Tick marks appeared over the spiky haired boy's head. 

"I'm not your mom!"

Oikawa laughed, the pain in his knee forgotten as the two bickered and argued like they always did. Because that's how they get along. That's the tune of their relationship. And they were pleased with it. Oikawa sighed as he realized that there wasn't a single thing he'd change in this relationship. It was perfect and unique - just how they liked it. And he would make sure nothing could change that. 


	4. Chapter 4

Oikawa and Iwaizumi stopped smiling as soon as they heard the door burst open.

"Tooru, I'm home with Takeru!" A female voice called out. 

Oikawa sighed.

"I'm in my room with Iwa-chan sis!" He yelled back. He lifted his leg out of the bucket.

"Takeru doesn't know and they can't find out about this."

Iwaizumi sighed before taking the bucket to the bathroom and emptying it out. He came back in the room just in time to see Oikawa's sister dragging Takeru to Oikawa's room, the little kid grumbling the whole time. 

"I'm going out so you'll have to stay with him! Have fun!" Oikawa's sister said before they heard the front door closing.

"I don't want to hang out with him. Uncle Tooru is childish." Takeru grumbled.

"He really is." Iwaizumi agreed. Takeru looked up when he heard the black haired boy's voice.

"Iwaizumi?"

"Hey Takeru."

Oikawa looked betrayed.

"Iwa-chan, Takeru, how could you?! I trusted you both!"

"It's not like we kept it a secret." Iwaizumi said, sitting down next to Oikawa and looking at the red swollen knee. 

Oikawa sighed before shifting his leg, wincing. Takeru didn't notice, instead choosing to look through his bag. He brought out worksheets and started completing them.

"Are you doing your homework?" Hajime asked. The kid nodded, not tearing his eyes away from his work. Iwaizumi sighed. _He really is a lot like Tooru._

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi. 

"Iwa-chan, I have to do my homework too! Can you bring me my bag?"

"Fine." He got up and handed his bag to him. 

Takeru looked up at him.

"You're being weirdly nice to him. Why?"

_Yup. Definitely Tooru Oikawa's nephew._

"Well..."

"Iwa-chan, don't you dare."

"And why not? I'm tired of this. Maybe if I actually told someone..."

"It wouldn't help to tell a six year old who is interested in volleyball and might get disheartened to know this. It could change their perspective!"

Iwaizumi sighed knowing Oikawa was right. But that didn't mean he had to like it. 

"Uncle Tooru what happened?"

"Nothing that concerns you Takeru."

"It concerns me if you're talking about me and it affects my volleyball career."

"Here's some advice. Don't overwork yourself." Iwaizumi said. 

"And don't ever try to go further than you can. Cause if you do, you might just end up in Hell or Heaven. Probably Hell though."

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa's arm, frowning.

"Oi, Sh**tyKawa. Is that a tattoo?"

His eyes widened as he looked down at his arm. He looked at Iwaizumi.

"Yes. Yes it's a tattoo." He looked at Takeru.

"Takeru, can you come help your uncle out?" He asked, sweetly, his eyes glaring daggers.The kid sighed as he entered the bathroom with him.

"Why do you need help in the bathroom by your nephew?" Iwaizumi asked.

"We want to talk about family stuff." He yelled before looking down at Takeru. He held his arm out and Takeru looked at it, his eyes widening.

"Yours is on your arm?"

"Mhm."

"Mine is on my side. Are those devil horns?"

"Yes."

"Mine doesn't have those."

"Mine has been special since it all started."

"What do you mean?"

"Devil horns has only shown up twice in our ancestry. And one of them is mine. Now, run along now and don't tell Iwa-chan anything. Not a single thing. Got it? He can't know."

"Yes Uncle Tooru."

"Good." Oikawa said, letting him go back to the room. He brought out really strong concealer and covered his marking with it. 

After all, no one could know. 

"I'm sorry Iwa-chan but you can't know. Not yet at least. Not until everything goes back to normal." 


End file.
